Split Personalities
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: Ichigo has, in his possession a little black ring. Something he didn't expect to happen, does when he puts it on. Hichi/Ichi rated M for a reason! Enjoy my lovlies!


**Warnings: boy smex dont like it dont read, simple dont bitch to me about it XD **

**Mine ch.3 will be up soon but this just popped into my head the other day and i _had_ to write it. You have no idea lol I have some other plot bunnies but you have to wait for those ;P **

_Disclaimer: I dont own bleach or any of its characters if i did there would be a whooooole lot of latex and bondage ;D _

_**Dedicated to my Beta and best friend (and probably number one fan! hahaha XD ) Nerdy Boy, without whom I may have given up writing his reactions make it worth the effort. And without whom "Mine" would never have left the confines of my imagination! Love you Nerdy boy. **___

**_Ok enough of the sentimental bullshit on with the smex! 8D_**

Ichigo looked down at his open palm, at the small black ring that lay there. It had been a gift from Urahara he said it would make all his dreams come true. A slight frown tainted his face as he considered whether or not to wear it when the hat and clogs bastard hadn't really told him how it worked, only fluttered his fan around and laughed that irritating laugh as he walked off leaving him alone in his store.

He didn't know when it started. The dreams of him. Days? Weeks? Months? Ichigo couldn't remember, but every night without fail he would dream of being fucked within an inch of his life by that grinning psycho. At first he was disgusted with himself how could he dream of another man like that? But the dreams became more and more persistent and ... graphic. Now Ichigo's feelings... well to say he had a crush was an understatement. Ichigo had crashed head long into love with that idiot and there was nothing he could do about it.

And that's where Ichigo found himself now, sat alone in his room, staring at the ring in his hand. Taking a deep breath he slipped it onto his right index finger. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as nothing disastrous happened and hopping off his bed decided to watch some tv. He had only taken three steps before an excruciating pain ripped through his insides, his blood felt like it was on fire and his limbs were numb. The last thing Ichigo remembered before passing out was hearing an all too familiar cackle before the blackness of unconsciousness claimed him and he collapsed onto the floor.

"...Chigo... Ichi... King... King!" A familliar voice cut through the unconsciousness as a rough hand shook him.

"Nng.." Ichigo murmured as he opened his eyes. His breath hitched as the subject of his fantasies face swam into view as his vision cleared.

"H-how...? How did you get here?"

Shiro shrugged. "Fuck if I know"

Then he noticed it. A small black ring identical to his own adorned Shiro's left index finger.

"The ring! Shiro it was the ring Hat and Clogs gave me!"

"Honestly King, I don't care. All I know is... you're here and i'm here and you been havin some interestin dreams recently..." Shiro let his last sentence trail off waiting for the other to explain himself. Instead Ichigo turned bright red and quickly got to his feet.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ichigo said as he stomped over to his bed flopping down on it before rolling over to face the wall.

"But I do King..." Shiro climbed onto the bed and purred sexily into his ear. "Your dreams turn me on King. I want to fuck you King. I want to feel you squeeze my cock and beg for more..."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as his body stiffened and a blush crept steadily across his face. Slowly he rolled over coming face to face with his counterpart, looking into his inverted black and gold orbs, he slowly brought a trembling hand up to stroke his pale cheek.

Shiro leaned into his Kings touch, his hand was so soft and warm. Shiro leaned forward and quickly captured the other mans lips in a possessive kiss.

Ichigo's free hand grabbed the front of Shiro's white uniform and manoeuvred Shiro on top whilst his other hand moved higher into snowy locks.

Shiro bit Ichigo's bottom lip causing him to gasp in pain. Shiro's cobalt tongue snaked into the wet cavern, mapping every inch it could reach. Reluctantly Ichigo broke the kiss, as hot as this was it wasn't what he wanted. Ichigo wanted more and he was going to make damn sure he got it. "More Shiro... fuck me..." Ichigo panted

Shiro groaned as he looked at his Kings face. A fine sheen of sweat glistened across his forehead, his honey coloured eyes at half mast and clouded with lust, his pink lips swollen from their kisses. How could he deny his King anything when he looked so sexy?

"King..." Shiro sighed. "Take your pants off"

Ichigo blushed "I-I want you to undress me..."

"My my such a demanding King I have" Shiro smirked as he reached down to the others grey shorts shifting his weight slightly to make the task at hand easier. Not even for a second did Shiro break eye contact with his doe eyed King.

Ichigo was in heaven, he could hardly believe that this was happening. It was only the pale nimble fingers that ghosted down his thighs past his obvious erection and that sexy grin that had him believing his dreams were coming true. Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when his pale counterpart deliberately brushed his cock whilst pulling down his white boxers causing him to gasp and buck his hips, wanting more of that delicious friction.

Shiro couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips as Ichigo innocently thrust into his hand. God he was so cute, he had to remember to thank hat and clogs when he saw him next.

"King you have to let go for a minute" Shiro's voice, laced with lust, almost growled in his ear as he tugged on Ichigo's shirt. Reluctantly he did as he was told and was stripped in mere seconds.

Shiro's breath hitched as his eyes raked over the tan body below him, perfectly muscular from training, tight abs, proud erection standing up between long tanned legs. Literally tearing his eyes away from the delicious sight before him, Shiro sat up to undress himself, only to be stopped by a delicate touch on his thigh.

"Can I...?"

Shiro took hold of Ichigo's hand, pulling the naked teen into a sitting position. "Of course King"

Ichigo blushed and feeling a little more confident sat up fully and began to quickly undress his soon to be lover, throwing each article of Shiro's clothes on the floor as he removed it.

As the last article of clothing was shed Shiro pounced on Ichigo, pinning him to the bed. Shiro enjoyed the blush and startled look that crossed Ichigo's face, before claiming his lips in a domineering kiss.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro, pulling his naked body down on top of his own, grinding their hips together as pale hips met tan.

Shiro let out a seductive growl as he grabbed one of Ichigo's legs, wrapping it around his waist before doing the same with the other and grinding their hips together again. Their erections rubbing up against each other.

Ichigo's mind was slowly coming apart, sanity slipping through his fingers.

"S-Shiro... more..." Ichigo blushed as he voiced his request. "f-fuck me Shiro..."

Shiro brought a hand up to caress his Kings cheek before slipping three fingers into his mouth. "Suck, King"

Ichigo blushed as he sucked on Shiro's pale digits, his honey coloured orbs falling closed. All too soon the fingers were removed and Ichigo felt them prodding at his entrance.

Shiro couldn't tear his eyes away from his King as he pushed his index finger inside. How his face reddened, impossibly so, how his back arched and how a sexy moan fell from his lips as Shiro began working his finger in and out of the tight ring of muscle.

The sexy moans and groans emitting from the other, going straight to his already hardened member.

Ichigo was in heaven, waves of pleasure crashing over him as Shiro added another finger, scissoring and fingering his entrance. Ichigo had to pry his eyes open to look at Shiro, his Shiro, because he didn't want to miss anything. Ichigo wanted to witness every look on Shiro's face as they made love.  
>A small frown creased Ichigo's brow as Shiro added the third and final finger picking up the pace, Shiro didn't want to hurt his King but he didn't know how much more he could take, he wanted to be inside him so badly he felt like he was about to burst. So unable to take anymore Shiro withdrew his fingers earning a whine from Ichigo.<br>"King..." a slight blush tinged his cheeks. How cute. "lube..."  
>Ichigo reached under his pillow and pulled a small bottle and quickly handing it over. Ichigo watched as Shiro sat up and flipped the cap and squirted a generous amount into his hand, discarding the bottle and stroking his hand slowly up and down his hard on and coating it with the lube biting his lip as he looked down at Ichigo.<p>

Shiro grabbed Ichigo's legs and pulled him closer, before leaning forward, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and resting Ichigo's legs over his shoulders.  
>"You ready King?" Shiro whispered against the teens lips. Ichigo nodded slightly and Shiro pushed his hips forward slowly entering his King.<p>

Ichigo arched his back, moaning as he was slowly filled by his new lover, clinging to him tightly. Ichigo pressed his face into Shiro's neck placing gentle kisses there.

Shiro didn't do gentle. He just didn't know how to restrain himself like that, so once he had fully sheathed himself inside the tanned teen he began thrusting hard and fast. Soon the room was filled with sensual pants and groans as each boy drew closer to his orgasm. Shiro shifted his weight to on to one hand and reached down to stroke the other boys weeping cock in time with his thrusts.

Ichigo gasped and thrust into the pale boys hand , who in turn smirked continued to mercilessly fuck his lover.

"Ah.. .hah... S-Shiro mm gunna..." Ichigo came seconds later his orgasm erupting like a volcano in the pit of his stomach, his seed splattering in thick ribbons over his lovers chest and hand. Shiro came moments later, the new tightness surrounding him forcing him over the edge.

Shiro leaned forward captured his Kings lips in a sloppy but loving kiss as he filled his lover to the brim with his seed, his thrusts becoming erratic as his orgasm shook his body.

"Mmm" Shiro hummed as he pulled out of his lover and watched as his cum leaked down the tan lthighs spread in front of him.

"Shiro I..." Ichigo faultered for a second as his eyes met golden orbs. "I love you..."

Shiro grinned and laid down next to his King . "I love you too stupid"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sooooo what did you think ? :) First 10 reviews get a cookie! -holds up my cookie jar- ;D **


End file.
